1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
Since the introduction of electromagnetic (EM) transmission, a recurring problem continuing to challenge the industry is the identification of the periodic-burst carrier. This problem is most prevalent in the Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) Very Small Aperture Terminal (VSAT) satellite industry.
The need to identify a carrier may be due to failed equipment that results in the transmission equipment transmitting or sweeping the wrong spectral location or locations. In this event this carrier is known as a “rogue carrier.” A second need to identify a carrier may be due to an improperly configured carrier which is primarily due to human error. In many situations, the rogue or improperly configured carrier results in service disruption due to interference with a carrier assigned to operate in the same occupied spectrum. Thus, a need exists for one skilled in the art to rapidly identify the source of the interfering carrier.